the 3 eyes
by dragonbdc
Summary: itachi, kakshi, and sasuke end up teaming up rest of summary inside and im not good at summarys rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: This is my first story its about Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke they get mixed up in some unseen events that makes them team up and the more they work together the more they become friends and gain trust for each other.

Setting: this is the setting of Naruto Shippuden when Sasuke is under the control of Orochimaru and Kakashi is still in the leaf village and he dose have the Mangekyo Sharingan and Itachi is still with the Akatsuki.

Beta reader- uchihafanboy

'Thinking'-thinking

"Talking"-talking

SCENE CHANGE

"Kakashi are you even listening to me?" asked a large breasted blonde. "Oh what sorry I must have dosed off what were you saying Tsunade-sama?" questioned a lazy silver haired jounin. 'Damn you're useless Kakashi' she thought. "I was saying that I want you to go to the land of waves. There have been rumours of Orochimaru being around there!" she half shouted to the infuriating man. "Do you want me to bring Naruto and Sakura?" asked the slothful sensai. "NO! You must not bring them with you!" she commanded. "You know how Naruto will react you must not say a word to ether of them!" she finished her command and look down at the man in her office for a reply. "Ok Tsunade-sama when do I leave?" he asked trying to leave as soon as possible to avoid more yelling. "You leave as soon as you can your dismissed." She said and with that he left her office. The masked man let out a sigh 'well better go get ready.' He thought and with that he was on his way.

SCENE CHANGE

(Why the hell did Orochimaru send me here? What are him and Kabuto up to? ) "Die Sasuke Uchiha!" shouted a random henchman.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a curious Uchiha. "That's none of your concern!" replied the unnamed man. "Wait, I've seen you before your one of Orochimaru's henchmen." "And if I am?" replied the man with a smirk on his face. "Why are you here if you work for Orochimaru then were on the same side." The raven haired boy half questioned half stated.

"You still haven't figured it out yet and I though you were supposed to be a genius Orochimaru wants you dead your are no longer of any use to him." Then man said as his smirk just stayed plastered on his face. "You got to be kidding, and he sent a low level joke like you to kill me?" he replied this time his own smirk outshining his enemy's. "Low level joke why you cocky bastard water clone jutsu." He said as he did his hand signs and began to attack the other man. Sasuke laughed maniacally "What a weak jutsu do you really expect to beat me with that?" he asked. "Don't you dare mock me water style water dragon missiles." He watched this with an odd pleasure. "Hmm fire style grand fireball jutsu." He said as he saw it decimate the other attack. "My jutsu how could it fail?" questioned the weak henchman. "You're weak how can you call yourself a ninja, how pathetic. I'm tired of this so prepare to die fire style dragon flame jutsu." He yelled as his attack engulfed the weaker man.

SCENE CHANGE

"Lets go Kisame I'm getting tired of this pace lets speed up" Commanded a stern uchiha. "Fine, but why are you in such a hurry to get to the land of the waves?" Questioned a puzzled shark-man.

"That really is none of you concern Kisame and you better drop it if you have value for your life!" Replied the stern raven haired man. "Fine" said the shark man. 'Damn that kisame I wonder how long it will be till I kill him?' thought itachi as kisame thought a slightly less homicidal though 'I really need a partner change.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I own the plot

writer- dragonbdc

Beta reader-Uchihafanboy

Chapter 2

"Thank god" Kakashi said to himself "I'm almost to the land of the waves. This journey has been really tiring." Then he thought 'hmm I wonder if the rumour about Orochimaru was even true, and if it was is he still there and why did she send me on this mission. Jiraiya would probably be better suited to go up against Orochimaru considering there both sannin.' "Finally I'm here. Now time to gather some info." He said aloud as he started to chase down people looking for some info.

Three hours of random searching bootie chasing and pornography later.

'Hmm nothing on Orochimaru or his where a bout's but I did hear something about a evil looking ninja showing up and killing a water ninja. There was also that thing about those about 2 suspicious characters showing up in town then vanishing I guess it's worth doing some research on.' Kakashi let out a long exasperated sigh. "Well I better start searching again. But first I think I will buy some ramen." And with those spell binding sentiments he was off to the ramen stand then to find info on these mysterious men.

Scene change

"Were finally here, that took way to long." He said with distaste. 'Its all Kisames fault, him and his useless questions' he thought while glaring at the man.

"Shit, people hide." Itachi said as he jumps in a tree. "Right." Kisame says as he jumps in the water. "Good, they are finally gone." Itachi said as he heard Kisame let out a loud sigh. "Now my clothes are soaked." Kisame continued to whine until Itachi got tired of it. "Oh quit your bitching. You could have jumped in a fucking tree but no you have to jump in the water." He yelled as the shark man coward for fear of the Uchiha prodigy. "Well I've got some business to take care of. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" he said and with that he was gone.

Scene change

"Well, that bastard is dead. He was so pathetic. Orochimaru expected him to kill me? I didn't even have to use the Sharingan on him." He let out a loud sigh. "I guess I'll head back to Orochimarus hide out and confront him. Wait, isn't that Kisame?" 'Hmm I bet he knows where Itachi is and then I will finally have my chance to kill them both.' He thought this as he started to move towards the shark man as sneakily as possible.

Scene change

"Hmm… She said that she saw them down by the entrance of the village. Well, I guess that's where I'll head then." he said as he started towards the gate. 'I just hope I'm not too late to catch them.' He thought this as he saw to people fighting at the gate. "That's Sasuke and Kisame! It looks like Sasukes having trouble I better go help him even if he is a traitor he still has the will of fire!" After that he started to run to help defeat the missing nin.

"God damn that bastard Itachi Telling me what to do. One day I'll be the one telling him what to do. Oh and how I can't wait for that day to come!" he said as he started to laugh manically and basically screaming with the very idea. "Well if it isn't Kisame that must mean my brothers around here some where Am I correct?" young Sasuke said with his trade mark smirk. "What makes you think I'd tell you Sasuke?" he replied with his question and his evil glare. "The fact that if you don't I'll kill you where you stand." He stated his stoic expression not wavering. "And you think you can stand up to me near water? None the less you really are foolish, I'll enjoy killing you!" after that heart felt sentiment he ran up and swung his sword with bone crushing power onto the Uchiha who jumped out of the way and landed, quite gracefully, on the water. "Ha now you're on the water you really are finished now!" he shouted as he started to run towards the boy. "Bring it Kisame." He said as he prepared himself for an attack. "Water style water clone jutsu." He yelled as he did the hand signs and multiple water clones appeared. "Chidori direct hit you're finished!" he shouted as the lightning hit his stomach. "That's what you think." Stated another Kisame. "Damn anther water clone." The Uchiha panted as he dodged another attack. "Water prison jutsu, now your caught what are you going to do?" the fish face asked mockingly as if he was on top of the world.

"Water style water dragon jutsu." Shouted Kakashi as he came in effectively saving Sasuke and knocking down Kisame. "What the hell Kakashi what are you doing here?" asked a confused, now freed, Uchiha boy.

"Well by the looks of it I'm saving my former students ass." The man said as he did his upside down eye smile. "Fine I'll kill you 2 then!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped back onto solid ground. "That is if you can." The silver haired jounin said ever cocky as always.

"Err you bastard water style water vortex jutsu" shouted the fish man as he did the hand signs. "Well Kisame what a shame it seems you forgot about me fire style. Grand fireball jutsu." He said as his attack destroyed his attackers. "You're pathetic Kisame forgetting about an opponent that's a rookie mistake." The uchiha said becoming more arrogant by the minute. "Well Kisame it looks like you lost now tell us what you're doing here?" Kakashi said as he took out the ever present icha icha paridise "You'll never get that info from me!" the akatsuki member shouted.

Scene change

"I know he's around here some but where I've searched almost the whole city but he's no where to be found" the lonely Itachi said to himself as he got utterly flabbergasted with his search 'hmm I wonder how much trouble kisame has caused by now?' he thought with a smirk. "Well I guess I better rap up this search before it gets too late." And with that said he was on his way to the place where he left the fish-man.

"What the hell is this Kakashi and my brother kicking the shit out of Kisame? I think I'll watch for a while." He did this just because Kisame was an annoying ass who, if he couldn't kill those two, deserved to die. 20 MINUTES LATER. "Well, I guess I should help him before they really do kill him. But that dose raise a question why are Kakashi and Sasuke working together didn't Sasuke join Orochimaru?" he questioned there reasoning while heading over to assist his pathetic team-mate.

"That's enough of that you two and as for you Kisame, how could you lose to those two?" He asked with utter distain. "Hey shut the fuck up Itachi you could of helped me instead of watching me get beat up for 20 minutes!" he said oh so smug. "Oh so you noticed I was there?" Itachi replied, slightly surprised. "Yeah of course, you weren't hiding that well." Kisame said like he was the best person in the world. "Well it was better than jumping in the lake." He said getting angry at the man know. You're just jealous because you can't breathe under water." Kisame said. "Um you guys know were still here right?" Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time while there sweat dropped. "Hmm…Oh sorry Kakashi I forgot you were there my apologies." Kakashi said with a weird evil smile/smirk. "D... did Itachi just apologize?" Sasuke said as surprised as you would be if a shark started speaking English. "I think so Sasuke." Kakashi said just as surprised as the 'heir' of the uchiha clan. "No fucking way, are you sick or something itachi?" Sasuke said, his stoic look long gone. "No I don't think I am. I feel fine but now that you mention it I problem should get some rest I haven't slept in a week." He said sleepily in a chibi-like state. "Holy shit that's amazing." Sasuke and Kakashi exclaimed with jaws dropped. "I know hey." Itachi said, quiet proudly I may add. "Oh Itachi want to hear something cool?" Kakashi said like a young boy talking to his mother. "Yeah sure what is it kakashi?" Itachi replied with a sleepy smile on his face. "I can use the Mangekyo sharingan but the technique of mine is different from yours." Kakashi said happily "Wow that is kick ass." Itachi said happily.

"Hey you three did you forget we are enemies?" Kisame said as his sweat dropped. "Oh yeah I guess we did" after about three seconds everyone but Kisame burst out in laughter and then went back to the fight. "Die itachi sharingan fire style phoenix flower jutsu." Sasuke shouted as itachi dodged his attack "that all you got little brother" he said as he laughed very evilly. "Earth style landslide tiger." He shouted, Sasuke managed to dodge most of it but was hit by the tail end and knocked unconscious. "Ha your dead now you cocky uchiha water style water vortex jutsu." The attack went straight for Sasuke he would have died if Itachi hadn't have blocked it. "What the hell do you think your doing Kisame? Of all the people who cause kill my brother I refuse to let you. Kakashi take sasuke away from here he's injured." Itachi shouted to Kakashi as he picked up his former student. "Ok Itachi, but what are you going to do?" He asked as he saw Kisame starting to move more "I'm going to kill Kisame!" He said as he returned his gaze to his 'partner'

Scene Change

"What the hell was that all about?" he said out loud to himself "Hmm I wonder if Itachi was just trying to escape but if he was why would he tell me to take Sasuke? Dam that Itachi is confusing sometimes." He said as Sasuke began to wake back up. "You know you talking to your self right Kakashi?" Sasuke said judgingly as he jumped out of his former teachers arms. "Oh huh I guess I was." He said with his cheeky smile. "You really got to quit thinking out load especially since I'm your enemy!" He said with his smirk. "Oh so I'm still your enemy you should be thanking me for helping you and not leaving you there now why don't you come back to the village?" He said almost threatening him. "Because I have to kill Itachi!" he said with a snarl on his lips. "In case you didn't notice he is still stronger than you and he just knocked you out cold and saved you ass!" He said bringing his smile back.

Scene Change

"Prepare to die Kisame you will not degrade the Uchiha name or have any Uchiha blood on your hands!" he said preparing to attack him. "Why are you so protective of you clans name all of a sudden. If I recall correctly you killed all of them but one didn't you?" he questioned with a new smirk on his face. "Yes Kisame, I did, now I'll kill you like I killed…no on second thought I'll kill you worse than those losers! He said as his Sharingan started to get in action. "But if you kill me you'll be trader to the Akatsuki!" Kisame said getting quite worried. "Oh well who needs that loser organization! Now die kisame tsukuyomi"


End file.
